


I Turn Around You're There Again (and Suddenly You're Gone)

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis is thirteen when he receives his soulmate watch.  His mother presents him with a small box wrapped in gold paper with a small red bow on top.  "Happy birthday, Lou," Jay says to the boy.</i>
</p>
<p>Louis and Harry are soulmates, but fate takes her time in letting them meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Turn Around You're There Again (and Suddenly You're Gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TableForThree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree/gifts).



> I've never written a soulmate AU before, so hopefully everyone likes this! I offered to write this one at the last minute so you could get your fic, so it was a little rushed sorry :/ I hope this meets your expectations!
> 
> I do not own nor am I associated with One Direction nor their affiliates. Keep the fourth wall intact and do not post this as your own. Thanks to my beta [Kara](http://comfyyenoughbroo.tumblr.com) and [#L](http://supernope.tumblr.com)[en](http://loaded-gunn.tumblr.com) for helping me knock this out so quickly. Also big up to Google Maps: I wouldn't be anywhere without you, baby.
> 
> The title is from "What's Your Name?" by Jesse McCartney because apparently the Beautiful Soul album is just cheesy enough to be good.
> 
> I apologize for my lack of knowledge of most things British including, but not limited to, Leeds Festival and Peak District National Park. Google and commonsense gave me enough help that this hopefully makes sense, but if you're from this area, I deeply apologize. On the other hand, Google Street View is fun?

Louis is thirteen when he receives his soulmate watch. His mother presents him with a small box wrapped in gold paper with a small red bow on top. "Happy birthday, Lou," Jay says to the boy.

Zayn pokes Louis's side. "Open it so we can see how close she is!" Louis wrinkles his nose a little and reluctantly takes the parcel from his mum.

"Now, Zayn, we don't know if Louis's soulmate will be a girl or a boy or whoever, just that they're perfect for him."

"Sorry, mate."

"S'okay. Thanks, mum." He carefully takes the bow off before tearing into the paper. The first thing he notices is a beautiful brown leather strap that must have cost his mum a pretty pence. "Mum, s'beautiful. You didn't need to get something this nice."

"Nonsense, love. You're my first baby old enough to get his soulmate token; you deserve it." Most people wear them as watches, but some like Louis's mum wear theirs around their necks because they can get in the way.

Louis's honestly a little surprised his mum is so excited for him to wear his soulmate token, considering she refused to wear hers for a while. He flips the watch over as he takes it from the box (it's considered bad luck for anyone but the wearer to see the watch face first) and gasps. "Mum? Why's it not have a number?"

Zayn leans in to peer over Louis's shoulder. "Does that mean they're...you know...dead?"

"No, no. If your soulmate died, you wouldn't be physically with them, but your watch would still read zero kilometres because they'd be with you in spirit. No reading just means they don't have theirs on them, love, it's not a worry."

Louis swallows nervously. "What if they're like you though? What if they don't think I'll be good enough?"

There are only a few reasons your soulmate token reads nothing and it's always because, simply, your soulmate isn't wearing _their_ token. It could be innocuous: they happened to take it off or they're just too young and haven't received theirs yet. There are certain medical procedures that require taking one's soulmate token off as well. Or... Like Louis's mum, they were trying to choose their own destiny.

The token leads you to your soulmate eventually, but some people aren't willing to wait for it. Sometimes they just want to exert their own free will. Louis's never known the exact reasons his mum refused to wear hers, but he knows that's how he came to be, as did his sisters.

It seems a little sad, but considering how soulmates are paired, if one chooses to ignore the token, likely the other does as well.

"Now, sweetie, you're young, I'm sure they just haven't gotten theirs yet."

"I guess," Louis resigns.

Zayn claps him on the back. "Cheer up, mate. You'll meet them soon enough. For now, let's just play some FIFA, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright."

* * * * *

A little over two years later, Harry's mum presents him with a soulmate watch of his own. He rips off the newspaper she wrapped the token in and cradles it in his hands.

"Mum! It says 88 kilometres! That's not too far from here. Liam," Harry calls to the kitchen.

"Have you opened it?" Liam wanted to give Harry some privacy, but now he needs the boy's brain.

"F'course! What's about 90 kilometres from 'ere?"

"Leeds, maybe? Safe to say they're in England at least."

Harry's eyes light up. "Leeds! Mum, d'ya think Liam and I could go to Leeds Fest this summer? Maybe my soulmate'll be there!"

"I think you've just turned thirteen and it's only February, H. You've got time."

 

"Fuck!" Louis exclaims on the way to school.

Jay tuts, "Language, Lou."

"Sorry, Mum. My watch just started though!"

"Aw, congratulations, love. Looks like your boy just turned thirteen." Louis had since come out to his mum and Zayn saying that he fancied boys. Neither of them minded, of course, but it was still a bit shocking to hear her say it. 

There was a _boy_ out there. A boy who was made for Louis who Louis was made for and he's only, "Eighty-nine kilometres away, Mum! And climbing! He must live in the other direction."

"Well, that's lovely, but you've still got school and so does he, I'm sure." Louis huffs in the passenger seat.

* * * * *

When Harry is fifteen, his mum finally allows him to go to Leeds. "Thank you, Mum!"

"Now I'm only letting you go because Liam is almost seventeen and promised he'd look after you."

" _Mum_ , I can look after myself," Harry defends.

"I know you can, love, but I'm just happy you've got such a responsible friend. It's not that I don't trust you, I just worry. I'm a mum; it's part of my job."

Harry rolls his eyes.

The doorbell rings. "That must be Li, I'll get it." Harry opens the front door and lets his best mate inside. "Wanna help me finish packing?"

"You still haven't finished?"

"No? We're not leaving 'til the morning." Liam just shakes his head and follows Harry to his room.

 

"Zayn," Louis says. Zayn just grumbles in response from the passenger seat. He hates mornings. "Zaynie, my numbers are going down."

"Good f'you."

Louis sighs in defeat. "Go back to sleep, Zayner. I'll wake you when it's time for brekkie."

"Love you, Lou."

 

Harry's eyes are nearly bugging out of his head by the time Liam parks the car. "Li, it's under one kilometre! He's so close, I feel like, itchy or summat. What about you?"

"Nah, I don't think mine's here. You're sure it's a boy then?"

Harry shrugs. "I mean, I guess you never know, but I think so. It's, like, a feeling? I can't explain it. Oh god, what if I meet him at Leeds, how romantic would that be?"

"Pretty cool for you, hipster."

"It's _indie_ , Liam. It's _cool_."

Liam just laughs and grabs their tent from the boot and throw his bags over his shoulder. "Come on and grab the cooler, since you're _so cool_ ," he mocks.

"Be nice to me! I could be meeting my soulmate today!" Liam just keeps laughing.

 

"Zaynie, help me unpack the car so we can eat some breakfast." Zayn groans and pulls his hood over his head. "Zayn, help me unpack and set up the tent or I swear I will not let you drink any of my beer all weekend."

Zayn finally perks up at that and helps Louis with their stuff.

Once they finally settle, eating some biscuits they packed, Louis leans into Zayn's side and whispers, "Do you think I'll meet him?"

"You mean ever or today?"

"I dunno. Both."

Zayn pats his hair. "Don't worry, Lou. Maybe we'll both meet someone today," he says, holding his watch out for Louis to read.

"Hope so," he mumbles. A loud outburst of laughter draws his attention away from Zayn's soulmate token as he looks for the source of the noise. It seems to be a boy with dark chocolate curls who's burying his face in his friend's (boyfriend's?) shoulder as they walk further into the campground to set up their tent.

Louis smiles and hopes they're happy.

 

"I need a tea, I think," Harry mumbles as he walks away from the tent.

"Guess you're just going without me, then?"

"Sorry, did you want anything? I kind of need a moment alone, Li. I'll just be over at the tea stand."

Liam shakes his head. "Nah, I'm fine. You've got your phone?" Harry nods and walks over toward the stand, dragging his feet a little.

A boy carrying two styrofoam cups almost knocks into him on his way out. "Sorry!" he calls behind him. Harry turns in time to see a grey beanie tugged over his head. Maybe Harry should wear a beanie. He could _totally_ rock that look.

He scratches his chest again, idly wondering if that went away once you've met your soulmate. At that thought, he glances to his watch and notices the extremely small number growing. He stares between the small watch face and the people walking around him, wondering if his soulmate knows he's just _walking away_ from Harry right now.

"Oi, mate, you wanted tea?" an Irish accent asks.

"Um, yeah, sorry. Distracted."

The boy just laughs and gestures to his own watch. "I feel that. M'number's as low as it's ever been. S'weird to think the person I'm spending the rest of my life with could be right around here!"

"It's not, um, is it, um," Harry stammers.

"What, is it you? Don't think so mate." Harry frowns and the boy shakes his head. "Sorry! Didn't mean that to sound so nasty! Just meant I'm not at zero, gettin' bigger again, actually." He holds out his watch and his hand. "Niall, nice to meet you."

"Harry. And our numbers are the same. Maybe our soulmates are together."

"Weird how fate works, innit? Did you still want that tea?"

 

"Here's you tea," Louis sing-songs. "Zayn, do you feel itchy? I reckon I should put on some bug lotion."

"I think it's the closeness."

Louis frowns. "Closeness to what? The bugs? I know."

"No, idiot. To our soulmates. I feel it, too. It's like this emptiness in my chest that's _almost_ being filled. It's- well, you know."

Louis nods and rubs small circles into his chest. "I think it may be time to break out the beer."

 

"Harry! Harry!" a voice calls out. He turns around to see Niall again, this time with a smiling boy holding his hand. He's hot dark black hair and tanned skin and soulful light brown eyes that look like they could see to your very core.

"Niall!" They hug despite them being mere acquaintances. Soulmate meetings deserve hugs. "This is my mate Liam. Liam, this is Niall from the tea stand."

"And this is my soulmate, Zayn."

Zayn shakes their hands and says, "Nice to meet you all. My mate Louis is having a nap, he hasn't been feeling too well today, keeps missing his 'mate, so he's a little bummed."

"I know the feeling," Harry mumbles.

"Don't worry, H," Liam says. "You'll find him someday."

* * * * *

Someday comes six months later, just after Harry's turned sixteen. _Can you drop me off at Peak? Wanna go for a walk_ , Harry texts Liam.

_Now? Want company?_

Harry sighs. _Yeah and just wanna be alone if you don't mind .x_

_See youuu in 10_

 

"You'll be alright?"

"Yeah, Li, I'm sixteen, not six. I'll call you or mum when I wanna get home. Just...need to clear my head." He hugs his friend goodbye and walks the paths toward Miller's Dale.

Harry loves it here. It's so beautiful with flowers blooming everywhere. He walks the stone path for a while, sipping at his water bottle. He inhales the different fragrances of the trees and flowers until he's about to pass the toilets. _Might as well_ , he thinks, _since I'm here_.

There are only two urinals inside the small restroom, so he stands next to the small boy to take a piss. He zips up and flushes. The urinal spurts some water (and piss, ew) out and Harry jumps out of the way -- and into the boy.

"Oops."

The boy doesn't even seem phased. He's just staring at Harry and suddenly it hits him. He glances down to his watch and it reads 0km. " _Hi_ ," the boy says.

"Hi," Harry repeats. He goes to hold out his hand. "Shit, hold on."

The boy laughs melodically as they wash their hands and follow each other out of the toilets.

"Hi," the boy says again. "I'm Louis. I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Louis." Harry likes the way his name feels on his tongue. "M'Harry. I know the feeling."

"Well, you didn't have to wait over two _years_ for your soulmate to turn thirteen, half-convinced he just never wanted to meet you."

" _Lou_ , I'm so sorry."

Louis just shakes his head and takes Harry's hands in his small ones. "You were worth the wait." He slides his hands up Harry's arms and cups his face. "I'm gonna kiss you, okay?"

"Pretty sure I've wanted nothing more, like, ever." Louis brings their lips together and parts his slightly over Harry's. He sucks the younger boy's lower lip between his own and cards his fingers through his hair.

Harry tries to open up underneath Louis's lips only to feel him pull away. "What ar-"

"Catch me if you can!" He darts off down one of the flowered paths.

"Where are you going!" Harry calls out, chasing after his soulmate.

Louis laughs. "Who knows! Who cares!" Harry certainly doesn't. He just knows he wants to be wherever Louis, so he runs after the small, cheeky boy and eventually tackles him to the grass.

The shyly hold hands and kiss and Harry doesn't think his life can get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> The part of Peak District National Park they meet in is called Miller's Dale. I'm told there's a 24 hour all-access bathroom. Or so the park's website told me. Google street view told me it's pretty as hell. It's a part with a bathroom that has access to both sides of the park, so I figured it would be the most likely place for both of them to wind up. Much more romantic than meeting at Leeds, Harry, gosh. 
> 
> Also I talk to my characters as if they're real? It's okay, they only sometimes talk back.


End file.
